Holiday Gazebo
by krysCMM
Summary: pg13 for now.>....Trory r/t of course......tristan comes home from his vacation in spain


Holiday Gazebo  
  
Pairing: R/T  
  
A.N. This is a trory fic~ (We all want what we can't have!)  
  
Things you should know: No Dean, Lane is in Korea, Paris doesn't like Tristan anymore  
  
Disclaimer: Nope except for a few characters I make up.  
  
On with the fic  
  
P1C1  
  
She stood in the gazebo and looked around the little town. It's citizens were running from shop to shop buying last minute gifts. She sat down on the bench and puller her coat tighter to herself. The crisp air stung at her exposed hands. She looked back towards the street and a boy was running towards her. When he got to the gazebo, she stood to greet him. Instead of saying anything, he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.  
  
After the sudden move's shock died down, she hugged him tight to her and smiled. "I missed you." He whispered into her hair.  
  
"I missed you too, Tristan." She smiled and tightened her grip. They finally pulled away and smiled at each other. "I'm just happy you're here."  
  
He smiled at her. "Well, what are you doing out here? It's freezing."  
  
"Not that cold." Tristan ran his hands up and down her arms quickly; trying desperately to warm her up.  
  
"Not that cold? It's freezing! Let's head to my car." He motioned to the black eclipse. She nodded and they walked towards it.  
  
P2C1  
  
"Mom! Look what I found!" Rory yelled as she and Tristan entered her house hand in hand.  
  
Lorelei entered holding her coffee mug. She smiled when she seen the tall blonde her daughter grew to love. "Bible Boy!" She yelled.  
  
"Hey Lorelei." He grinned.  
  
"How was Spain? Meet any hot girls there?" She asked jokingly.  
  
"MOM!" Rory hissed.  
  
"What? I was just kidding." She laughed at her daughter's over-reaction.  
  
"Actually, I had no need to even look at any of the ladies there. Not when I have all I ever could want in stars hallow, Connecticut." He smiled down to Rory who was beginning to turn a light shade of pink.  
  
"Good answer!" Lorelei smiled and wiggled her finger at him as she walked out of the foyer and up the stairs heading to her room. Rory and Tristan walked into the kitchen to get some coffee to warm up.  
  
"Coffee?" Rory asked him.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?"  
  
"Silly me!"  
  
"I've spent way to much time here and around you Gilmore's to not accept coffee when it is offered to me." He smiled. She nodded in agreement.  
  
"So how was Spain?" She asked the question that he didn't answer before when Lorelei had asked him.  
  
"Very good." She put down the two cups and they each took a sip. He then continued. "I got to go see a lot of museums with my grandfather. You'd like it there. I'll have to take you sometime."  
  
"I wish." Was her only response before she became engrossed in her hot brew.  
  
"Hey! I come back from Spain, and you're giving your coffee more attention than you're giving me!" He pouted.  
  
She laughed at his adorable face that she missed in the two weeks that he was in Spain. She leaned over the table to him and kissed his big pouty lips. He responded at the touch and they deepened the kiss more. She was the first to pull away. "As good as this feels, it equally hurts." She grinned at him.  
  
He got a confused look on his face. "This table in between us isn't to comfortable on my stomach." They both chuckled.  
  
"Than why don't we relocate?"  
  
"Good idea." They got up and headed for the living room, praying that Lorelei wouldn't get bored and come 'wanna play'.  
  
P3C1  
  
The phone rang and Rory hoped Lorelei would pick it up. But after a few rings and she didn't Rory reached over and grabbed the phone, breaking away from Tristan's kisses.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, it's Lane…you sound kinda tired, is this a bad time?" Lane was in Korea with her family.  
  
"Actually…"  
  
"Oh yeah! I'm so stupid! Tristan came back today! I totally forgot. I'm sorry. If I had remembered I wouldn't have called! I'll let you two go. Bye call you later!" With that Lane Kim hung up on Rory.  
  
"Who was that?" Tristan asked getting up into a better sitting position.  
  
"Lane." She chuckled. "She said she forgot you came home today." She looked over at him. He smiled.  
  
"What a character." He shook his head in thought of Rory's Korean friend. She was so energetic, but her mother. Her mother was so strict.  
  
"Yeah. I know. But that's why people love her."  
  
"You know who I love?" He asked her.  
  
"Who?" She asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Will this answer you?" He asked and leaned in to plant small kisses up her neck and finally reaching her mouth.  
  
"Yes, yes it would." She answered. 


End file.
